pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Burnning Blaze
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 03:52, 2011 February 19 Sure. Sunday night sounds good. Darkus''Ma'' 21:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Not now. But, how's tomorrow at noon CST? Darkus''Ma'' 22:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Battle Revolution Request Hey Burnning Blaze, this is Knight of White Fire 01:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC). I'm on for the friend code trading. In fact, I'm on the game right now. Hope to see you! 8-) Knight of White Fire 01:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I almost forgot to let you know my firend code is 1721-2090-4172. Hope to see you soon! Knight of White Fire 01:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, that's cool for me! It's alright that you guys couldn't battle tonight. I understand what it's like: my dad hogs the PS2 a bit too much, and it's in the same room as my Wii. But yeah, 8:00 pm C.S.T. is cool with me! See you then! Knight of White Fire 03:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I've preped a special team, and none of my pokemon are level 100 on it. I only made it just in case, but if you or User:Amyroselove want to face it, just let me know. Sounds good to me. Knight of White Fire 14:36, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Burnning Blaze, if you or Amyroselove are ready, I'm all set to play battle revolution. Knight of White Fire 00:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you have HeartGold or SoulSilver, would you mind passing on your friend code? Knight of White Fire 02:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Want to be friends? User: SweetSophie19 I agree, that was an awesome battle! Though I only used A special cheat to replace TM 17 with any move. That's how my Deoxys knows Spacial Rand and Dark Void. Quite honestly, I didn't think your Darkrai was THAT fast! I guess you weren't kidding when you say he's the third fastest pokemon on your team. I know what it's like about losing shiny pokemon: I found a shiny machop once on pearl, but I had no pokeballs at all on me, and I was SOOO upset. A friend of mine had a shiny Machoke and felt bad for me, and so a trade was made and my Might Machamp was born! You're an awesome battler just like your sister, and I'm pumped for the day all of us can battle again! Knight of White Fire 03:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) By the way, here's my friend code for SoulSilver: 0647 2866 0394. Just let me know yours when you get the chance. Hope to see you soon! Knight of White Fire 03:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) well, did you go to you DS/DSi menu and set up a wi-fi connection? There are 3 slots, and when you click on one, you should be able to find a connection, and then the system will do a connection test, and you should have the wi-fi connection. Anyway, I hope you have good luck with working that out. Knight of White Fire 23:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Its Done, switch to Source mode to copy and paste. Bullet Francisco 18:45, February 27, 2011 (UTC) 479-w.gif 479-s.gif 479-h.gif 479-f.gif 479-c.gif Rotom.gif Chatot.gif Groudon.gif Skarmory.gif Ampharos.gif Ariados.gif Spearow.gif 492_s.gif Darkrai.gif Ok, I set up a little gallery for you Burnning Blaze, and don't worry: it wasn't asking too much. Asking too much is if you wanted me to trade my only Darkrai (which is shiny and so far untrained...8-( ) Anyway, I hope to face you on BR soon! Knight of White Fire 00:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Friends Sure, but watch out come the team thing cause Team Grass will dominate. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ash donphan is male because it horns is long and haracross it a male because of his hon onit a x okay Friendship and Templates I'll add you to my friends list - your going to be my first friend beginning with the letter B! I'll have that Chatot Template done a.s.a.p. Once it's made if there's any changes you want making to it e.g. colours then just tell me! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 10:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Of course we can be friends. Bullet Francisco 17:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll battle you, but preferably in the evening. As for my team in Black and White (well, just white since Black hasn't come in yet...) I have Lv 70 Volcarona, Lv 46 Victini, Lv 50 Zoroark, Lv 55 Serperior, Lv 54 Seismitoad, Lv 57 Zekrom, and a Lv 48 Beartic. It doesn't really sound like I'll be ready to face you in Black/White for a while. I'll try catching up though! Knight of White Fire 02:53, March 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Nice team by the way Sorry about the last one, don't count Beartic since he'd be the seventh member, but i do switch sometimes. Knight of White Fire 02:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know. after all i don't have your Frind Code so how can we do battle otherwise 8-) Here's your requested user box! However, I'm neutral when it comes to N. User: SweetSophie19 How are you doing, Burrning Blaze? User: SweetSophie19 Welcome Back It's good to have you back Burnning Blaze. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:45, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey there Burning Blaze. This is Ace Trainer Ryan saying great page and keep up the good work! Here me again! Here take this picture. Im new so I need some friends. Hope we can be friends! Ghetsis Template I apologise if the Ghetsis Template is poor - the background of the picture wouldn't change colour. Also I had no idea what colours I should use, if you have any suggestions to change it, be my guest, I'll see to it a.s.a.p. also I can change the link colour so if you want it changing from blue to yellow I will, infact I'll do it now. I saw you added some pictures I uploaded into that slideshow of yours, take a look at some Episode Gallery, feel free to copy whatever image takes your fancy, encourage your friends. BW001 and AG001 are complete so you might wanna look at them. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I play Nintendogs, Super Mario, Mario Kart, Animal Crossing, Cooking Mama, Gardening Mama, Art Academy (I have some other non-Pokemon games but tbh I don't play them) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can i happen to ask, want to join project manga? :) you seem to know the pokemon adventures manga :) though it's okay if you're busy though or you don't want to join. AdventureWriter28 Talk Page Inazuma Eleven Wiki Pokemon Wiki Professor Layton Wiki Oh, hi! :D Yes, i do like it :) Also thanks for joining so what position do you want? Anyways i like final fantasy a lot ^_^ have you played the game and watched the movies? AdventureWriter28 Talk Page Inazuma Eleven Wiki Pokemon Wiki Professor Layton Wiki Thank you Thanks. BTW, I'm nominated for User of the Month. Even though Gaewashan is going to win, It was an honor just to be nominated. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no prob Burnning Blaze, that's what friends are for right? Anyway, depending on my workload for school I'd love to challenge you to BR of Sunday! Just give mme a good time and I'll be there! Knight of White Fire 03:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S. SweetSopie19 and Amyroselove can join in if they want in Sunday. I hope you have some good teams ready! 8-) Hey, I'm on BR right now. Come face me when you're ready! Knight of White Fire 00:25, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I had a lot of fun tonight! I can't believe I beat Darkrai. (That was honestly a real shocker for me!) Come to think of it, I think that's the first time I've ever really battled a trained Darkrai. You raised it really well! I hopre to battle you again sometime 8-) Knight of White Fire 02:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Burnning Blaze Sorry I haven't been on for a while, I've been way too busy with my assignments for college. Anyway I think I agree with you that the music doesn't sound depressing but mainly because first of all I'd need to know what the music is from, and second what the scene is. Sometimes with music you can tell emotion, but at other times it helps to see something going on with the music to really feel emotion. Kind of like in Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 how they had that sad music playing when (SPOILER ALERT) Asuma died and was saying his final words to his team. I won't be able to contact anyone as of Saturday of this week because I'll be heading to Disney World for five days, but I'll let you know when I get back. Knight of White Fire 14:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Position If you like you could be an Info Giver. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 04:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC)